Harry Potter et le Serment des Phénix
by ChemJr
Summary: Récit du combat de Harry J. Potter contre l'Innomé, de sa victoire et de l'aprèsguerre.  Reviews appréciées. Chapitre 2 en ligne.
1. Prologue

Bon, c'est ma deuxième fic, je sais, la 1ère était pas géniale (je crois, je n'en ai aucune review au moment ou j'écris ceci...) mais celle-ci est mieux.

Pour l'instant, ce n'est que le prologue, il y aura plus par la suite. Je préfère le dire maintenant au cas-où vous n'iriez mêmes pas jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre: envoyez-moi des reviews! Même si c'est pour me dire que je suis un parasite incompétent!

* * *

**Prologue...**

_Le chant des phénix retentissait de partout. Sa mélodie remplissait chaque recoin de l'atmosphère. Tout les phénix du monde semblaient s'être rassemblés dans le désert Égyptien. Les flamboiements causés par l'arrivée des oiseaux causeraient de nombreux problèmes aux Oubliators égyptiens dans les jours à venir. _

_Soudain, un flamboiement plus important : le Patriarche, __le__ Phénix, était arrivé. Progressivement, les chants se calmèrent et s'unirent dans une seule mélodie, longue et ininterrompue. La réunion pouvait commencer. _

* * *

Je pense que vous connaissez tous mon histoire, ou du moins l'histoire des six premières années de ma vie en tant que sorcier. Je prends maintenant la plume à mon tour, car c'est à moi qu'il revient de vous raconter la septième année… ainsi que les évènements qui ont suivi d'ailleurs. Je vous apprendrai tout ce que vous devez savoir sur la fin de la guerre. 

Je ne serai pas seul. Certains chapitres (autant les appeler comme ça à présent) me sont complètement sortis de la mémoire, si même ils en ont fait partie. Ginny, ainsi que certains autres peut-être, je ne sais pas encore, vous raconteront ces passages-là. Ginny a également rassemblé les témoignages de plusieurs amis pour rendre l'histoire plus… fictive, je dirais.

À mon avis, elle essaie de me soulager en irréalisant la réalité. Sacrée Ginny. Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant. Ce qu'il faut malheureusement prendre au pied de la lettre…

* * *

_La voix du Maître retentit, semblant provenir de partout à la fois : _

_-Il approche… le Mauvais… les humains l'ont prédit… un seul peut le vaincre… ils L'appellent l'Elu… Phénix ! Acceptez-vous que cet humain soit notre champion ?_

_Seul un trémolo approbateur lui répondit. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Feu Sauvage nous aidera à le joindre. Nous devons lui apporter toute notre aide. _

_Il se tourna vers un de ses congénères tu dois maintenant quitter ton deuil, tu veilleras sur Lui…_

_L'espace d'un instant, le désert paru s'embraser, puis la nuit repris ses droits…_

* * *

Pour que vous compreniez mieux, il nous a semblé important de vous présenter ce récit tel que l'on découvert mes amis, lorsque j'ai du leur raconter ce qui c'était passé. C'est donc Ginny qui va commencer à raconter, car elle est la première à avoir entendu cette histoire…

A Suivre...

* * *

Bon c'est court, mais les suivants seront plus long et en attendant... le petit bouton bleu? 


	2. Où l'on apprend de bonnes et de mauva

Voici le premier chapitre. il est plus long et, je l'espère, plus intéressant que le prologue. Le deuxième chapitre est presque prêt mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire, de taper et de poster les autres. En attendant, profitez bien de votre lecture et envoyez-moi des reviews! (SVP)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Où l'on apprend de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles.**

_Il nous a semblé nécessaire de vous mettre dans le bon état d'esprit avant de commencer le récit de la lutte contre Voldemort. Ginny a donc rassemblé plusieurs témoignages, en plus du sien, pour écrire les premiers chapitres. Celui-ci, au cours duquel elle était trop accablée pour en garder beaucoup de souvenir, est principalement dû au concours d'Allison Jones, sa meilleure amie._

_H.J. Potter_

* * *

PDV Ginevra Weasley 

C'était probablement le pire cauchemar de toute ma vie. J'étais au milieu de formes sombres qui luttaient désespérément pour sauver leur peau. Les sorts fusaient de tous côtés. Les hommes semblaient désemparés. Ils luttaient contre un seul ennemi, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids pour autant. Leur ennemi semblait attaquer de partout à la fois, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire sinon lutter et attendre les renforts.

Les renforts arrivèrent. Je vis une silhouette arriver en transplanant. Immédiatement, les combats cessèrent ; les hommes et les femmes, terrorisés par les deux puissants sorciers, s'écartèrent et le combat repris de plus belle, mais seulement entre les 2 sorciers.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil auparavant. Ce duel atteignait une violence dont je n'avais encore jamais été témoin. Et moi, j'étais là, au milieu de tout ça. J'assistai à la scène en tremblant, invisible dans tout ce chaos, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, redoutant à chaque moment d'être touchée par un sort et de mourir sans même avoir pu me défendre.

Et soudain le combat pris fin. Quelque chose avait du exploser parce qu'un gigantesque incendie était en train de dévorer les deux hommes. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillée, mais ça je ne m'en suis pas toute suite rendu compte, j'avais autre chose à penser. Le feu de mon rêve s'était retrouvé dans ma chambre.

Je poussai un cri de terreur… avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une boule de feu, qui brulait sur mon lit, à une vingtaine de centimètres de mon oreiller. Et là, j'eu un sursaut. Cette boule de feu… non ! C'était impossible ! Et pourtant…

Pendant que mes parents, alertés par mon cri, accouraient, je ramassai, fascinée, le bébé phénix qui venait de renaître sous mes yeux…

* * *

PDV Allison Jones 

07:00 AM

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Hm ! Sommeil… Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi mes parents m'obligent à me lever aussi tôt pour la rentrée. C'est vrai quoi ! Ma valise est prête depuis deux jours, il n'y a qu'à la charger dans la voiture et direction King Cross ! La gare n'est qu'à une demi-heure de route et mon père travaille à la maison. Je pourrais très bien me lever à 9h, ce serait pareil.

07 :17

Voilà, voilà, je me lève ! Pff ! Bon, une bonne douche, un bon petit déj et c'est parti pour une longue journée ! On en a pour plusieurs heures dans le train…

Je vois arriver le hibou de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Je prends le journal, sans oublier de lui laisser une Noise pour le payer, et je commence à lire. À peine ai-je jeté un coup d'œil à la une que le journal m'échappe des mains. Merlin ! C'est trop beau pour être vrai ! Je le reprends et le lit fébrilement. C'est bien ça ! La vie est belle ! Je continue à lire et ce que je vois douche un peu mon euphorie. Mince, dans quel état vais-je retrouver ma meilleure amie ?

* * *

PDV Ginny Weasley 

10h45

La gare est en pleine effervescence, comme chaque année d'ailleurs, et ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment quand on arrive sur la voie 9 ¾. Pourtant, cette année n'est pas comme les autres. Pas du tout. Déjà, je suis la seule à aller à Poudlard. De ma famille, hein, bien sur qu'il y a d'autres élèves, mais mon frère n'est pas là. Bon c'est vrai, l'an passé non plus il n'était pas là, et je ne m'en suis pas sentie beaucoup plus mal.

Enfin, faut pas exagérer : il me manquait, ça faisait bizarre, j'étais inquiète pour lui… Si je me sens drôle, c'est peut-être parce que c'est ma dernière année ? La dernière fois que je mets les pieds sur ce quai de gare avant de devoir y emmener mes propres enfants ? Si j'ai des enfants un jour d'ailleurs.

Ce qui me ramène à mes vraies préoccupations ; au diable les « C'est ma dernière année », au diable les « Je suis la seule » ! Si je me sens aussi mal, c'est parce que je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je sais que je devrais être heureuse, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je souffre, mais ça non plus je n'y arrive pas, je continue à espérer, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est peut-être le phénix, que j'ai baptisé Hope, je ne sais pas pourquoi, qui m'aide à tenir le coup ?

Une chose est sûre : je n'en peux plus. J'adresse un vague signe à Allie qui me salue de loin et je monte dans le train. Elle me retrouvera dans le compartiment où je suis en train de me réfugier et me demandera des explications, ça, je peux en être sûre…

J'aurais peut-être du garder les cours de divination ? Parce qu'Allie fait exactement comme j'ai dit. Sauf qu'elle a l'air déjà un peu au courant. Elle sort un truc de son sac.

Bien sur ! La _Gazette du sorcier_ ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! Évidemment qu'ils en ont parlé dans la _Gazette_ !

* * *

PDV Allie Jones. 

J'hésite à entamer la discussion. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'article, ou plutôt je le relis une dernière fois, même si je le connais pratiquement par cœur…

_**La fin d'un cauchemar.**_

_C'est avec émotion que je prends la plume pour annoncer l'incroyable nouvelle : Vous-Savez-Qui serait mort !_

_On a retrouvé hier au soir un cadavre calciné, datant de plusieurs jours. Le corps était difficilement reconnaissable mais la quantité de magie noire qui en émanait et la récente désorganisation des Mangemorts semblent l'attester : ce cadavre est celui de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui-même ! Les mots ne suffisent pas pour qualifier la joie qui m'envahit à l'idée que la guerre soit enfin finie !_

_Légère ombre au tableau, il semblerait que le jeune Harry Potter n'ait pas survécu à son ennemi. Il a en effet totalement disparu. Des funérailles nationales seront organisées si on retrouve son corps. Le Ministère de la Magie, même s'il juge déplorable que ce jeune homme ait perdu la vie, s'est abstenu de tout commentaire._

_Rita Skeeter, reporter à la _Gazette du sorcier

Ginny a jeté un coup d'œil à l'article pendant que je le relisais. Et à voir sa tête, elle ne l'avait jamais lu elle-même. Je sens que cette conversation va être fameusement déprimante.

Ginny commence à parler. Elle pleure presque. De rage.

-« Comment osent-ils parler de lui ainsi ! Il s'est sacrifié pour eux ! Mais bien sur, Harry Potter, on s'en fout, ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit libéré de Voldemort, à part ça, il peut crever ! »

J'ai tiqué quand elle a prononcé Son nom. Bien sûr, je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est idiot de craindre un nom (surtout qu'il est mort maintenant) mais moi, je n'ai pas eu de petit ami super courageux pour m'aider à ne plus avoir peur donc j'ai le droit d'avoir du mal. Hm visiblement, elle attend ma réponse. Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de l'attitude des gens, elle a parfaitement raison mais ça ne nous avancera à rien donc…

-« Tu crois qu'Harry est vraiment mort ? » Je lui demande timidement.

Elle se redresse. Elle a l'air vraiment mal, et pour tout dire elle semble un peu perdue.

-« Oui, enfin je veux dire non… J'en sais rien ! »

Elle éclate en sanglots. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que la serrer dans mes bras. Elle arrête assez vite de pleurer, plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais pour tout dire. C'est là que je remarque un bruit qui était jusque là couvert par ses pleurs. Une espèce de pépiement, comme un petit oiseau qui appelle.

Bizarrement, ce cri me réconforte et m'émeut à la fois. J'interroge mon amie du regard et, tout en essuyant ses larmes, elle sort de son sac un oiseau rougeâtre, de la taille d'un poulet. Je le regarde quelques minutes, me demandant bien ce que ça pouvait être, quand soudain, je comprends : Merlin, c'est un _phénix _!

Ma tête doit valoir le coup d'œil, parce que Ginny parvient même à sourire ! Évidemment, rien à voir avec son habituel sourire rayonnant, mais bon, vu sa situation, c'est déjà ça.

-« Je te présente Hope », me dit-elle, « il est arrivé mourant dans ma chambre il y a une semaine. »

-« Tu veux dire que tu as assisté à sa renaissance ? » je m'écrie, abasourdie

-« Pour être plus exacte », grimace-t-elle, « je me suis réveillée après un cauchemar qui se terminait par un grand incendie avec lui en train de cramer sous mes yeux. Autant te dire qu'on m'a entendu ! »

-« Je veux bien croire, ça ! Et tout le monde t'a entendue ? »

-« Bof, tout le monde, c'est juste mes parents, mes frères ne vivent plus au Terrier. »

-« Même pas Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devient au fait ? »

-« Il… il est un peu démoli, il est arrivé chez Fred et George la semaine dernière, complètement épuisé, et depuis il n'a pas desserré les dents. Les jumeaux essaient de le faire réagir en le charriant, mais ça ne marche pas, ils sont inquiets… je sais qu'Hermione est plus ou moins dans le même état, sauf qu'elle est chez ses parents et qu'elle passe son temps à lire. Tout son temps. »

-« Comme d'habitude quoi ! » Je m'interromps en voyant son expression. « Non ! Tu ne veux pas dire que… »

-« Si. Elle ne mange pas, elle ne boit pas, elle ne dort pas, elle ne se lave pas, elle lit… »

Je suis horrifiée. La discussion continue comme ça pendant tout le trajet. C'est dingue le nombre de gens qui sont blessés et/ou en état de choc à cause de cette guerre. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Alors même que la vie et la joie reprennent leurs droits, ce voyage à bord du Poudlard Express est le plus déprimant de toute ma scolarité.


	3. La vie continue

Désolé du retard. J'avais décidé d'arrêter d'écrire le temps que les Deathly Hallows me sortent de la tête (décidé... en fait, j'arrivais pas à ne pas en tenir compte ') et j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais déjà un chapitre prêt!  
Bon, à partir de maintenant, je vais essayer d'être plus régulier (je promet rien pour les trois semaines à venir. Elles vont être chargées...)  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

La vie continue. 

PDV Ginny.

Alors que nous sortons du Poudlard Express pour nous diriger vers les diligences, je m'aperçois que je me sens un peu mieux. J'ai toujours le cœur lourd mais en même temps, en parler avec Allie et entendre Hope, ça m'a un peu réconforté. Et puis, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ! Tant qu'on ne retrouve pas son corps, il est possible qu'il soit encore vivant ! Si ça se trouve, il est dans le même état que Ron et Hermione, et il se cache…

Je sais bien que j'essaie surtout de me convaincre moi-même, mais en y réfléchissant, ce serait possible : en état de choc, Hermione s'est réfugiée chez ses parents. Loin du monde de la Magie. Ron, qui lui n'a rien à faire chez les Moldus, c'est réfugiés chez ses frères préférés ; je sais que même si ni lui ni les jumeaux ne sont prêts à le reconnaître, ces trois-là sont très proches. Mais Harry, lui, n'a pas de famille. Enfin si, il a la mienne… mais s'il n'a pas rejoint ma mère, c'est à mon avis pour la même raison que Ron ; moi-même, j'aime beaucoup ma mère mais elle en fait parfois un peu trop…

Je me rends compte que plus je réfléchi, plus je me persuade qu'Harry est en vie. Je dois faire attention, et croire en lui sans me faire trop d'illusions, sinon je vais encore souffrir. Où du moins je dois essayer.

Entretemps, nous sommes arrivés au château. Mine de rien, à la vue de cette immense bâtisse, je sens comme quelque chose de chaud dans mon cœur. Je me sens bien ici. Enfin, je me sentirais mieux si…

-« Hey, Weasley! »

Ça, c'est Elisabeth Parkinson. Même face de pékinois, que sa sœur, même arrogance débile que cet abruti de Malefoy (oui, je sais, il n'est plus Mangemort mais quand même), à peine plus de cerveau que Crabbe ou Goyle… bref, la peste de service. Je respire un grand coup et je me répète les consignes que je m'étais préparées à tout hasard : ne pas parler de Harry, ne pas lui répondre, lui renvoyer tout en pleine face, … et si ça marche pas, prendre un air exaspéré et lui balancer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie… C'est bon ! Je suis prête !

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Parkinson, tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu à une face de pékinois que tu dois aboyer, tu sais ! » Un-zéro. Ça s'annonce pas trop mal.

-« Tu te crois maligne, Weasley, tu sais pourtant ce qui arrive aux traîtres à leur sang dans ton genre ! »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Je sais pas si t'es au courant, Parky, mais ton mai-maître est mort, tu vois ? »

-« On pense qu'il est mort, nuance. Mais, dis-moi, comment vont ton frère et sa copine Sang-de-Bourbe, hein ? Mal, je crois ? »

Je suis piquée au vif (et un peu alarmée, aussi, comment elle sait ça, l'autre pouffe ?). Je rétorque : « Mieux que ton père, en tout cas, il doit se sentir mal, ce cher homme, non ? » Bien joué. Elle est verte de rage. Elle ne peut ni approuver (elle a déjà fait une gaffe en admettant que Voldemort était son maître) ni nier (ce serait approuver mes idées). Néanmoins, je ne dois pas la sous-estimer. La preuve, elle me frappe là où elle sait que ça fera mal :

-« Mais, et ton petit chéri, comment va-t-il ? J'espère que tu n'as pas pleuré quand tu as appris que sa stupidité l'avait tué ? »

-« HARRY VA TRES BIEN !! LAISSE-TOMBER TES INSINUATIONS PATHETIQUES, PARKINSON !! IL SERA LA AVANT NOËL ET A CE MOMENT-LA, JE TE JURE QU'IL TE FERA RAVALER TON AIR MEPRISANT !!! »

Je la plante là et je vais droit à la Grande Salle. Allie me rejoint en courant, effarée.

-« Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu sais ou plutôt tu ignore autant que moi comment va Harry ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ?! »

-« Je… je l'ignore, lui répond-je en bafouillant, c'est sorti comme ça, ça me semblait évident… »

Je suis aussi stupéfaite qu'elle. Pour l'amour du Ciel, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me pousser à dire – surtout à croire ! – ça ? La voix du Choixpeau, apporté par Flitwick, m'interromps dans mes interrogations.

_Il y a de ça bien longtemps,_

_Quand j'étais neuf, éclatant,_

_Un beau jour je fus animé,_

_Par quat' puissants sorciers !_

_M'ont donné pour tâche à l'avenir_

_Dans leurs maisons vous répartir._

_Chez Gryffondor les courageux,_

_Chez Serpentard les ambitieux,_

_Chez Serdaigle les intelligents_

_Et chez Poufsouffle les patients._

_La guerre est à présent bien finie,_

_Mais je vous l'dis restez tous unis,_

_Pour éviter que ne reviennent un jour,_

_Un Seigneur Noir et de sombres jours._

_L'espoir ne mourra jamais,_

_Le feu s'unira au jais_

_L'émeraude dans le ciel fixera_

_Et de l'oiseau il sortira._

Le Choixpeau a l'habitude des propos énigmatique, mais là, il s'est surpassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vouloir dire ? Pendant toute la Répartition, ces mots me trottent dans la tête… « _L'espoir ne mourra jamais,… Le feu s'unira au jais… L'émeraude dans le ciel fixera… Et de l'oiseau il sortira._ »… Tout ça ne semble pas avoir de sens, et pourtant, j'ai l'étrange sensation que cela m'est adressé…

La voix de McGonagall interrompt le cours de mes pensées :

-« Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard ! J'espère que cette année sera aussi heureuse qu'elle devrait être. Je suppose que vous avez tous entendus les rumeurs qui circulent, je vais donc tâcher d'éclaircir la situation : pour autant que je sache, c'est bien le corps de Vous-Savez-Qui qu'on a retrouvé. »

Elle doit attendre plusieurs minutes avant de continuer parce qu'un tonnerre d'acclamations et de cris de joie a retenti. D'ailleurs, ni Allie ni moi ne sommes en reste, quoique je ne puisse pas m'empêcher de craindre le pire pour Harry, ni de croire en lui. Même à la table des Serpentard, les cris de joie retentissent, et ils sont sincères !

-« Calmez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît ! Merci. Je comprends que vous soyez heureux, et même fous de joie, mais laissez-moi parler jusqu'au bout, je vous prie. En ce qui concerne Harry Potter, par contre, j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez des rumeurs : personne, absolument personne, ne sait ni comment il va, ni où il se cache, ni même s'il est vivant ! À vrai dire, on ignore même si c'est bien lui qui a tué le mage noir, cela semble vraisemblable, mais nous n'en savons réellement rien. »

La directrice s'interrompt, ce qui nous permet de chuchoter furieusement. Je devine que chacun y va de sa propre théorie. Merlin, Harry ! Où est-ce que tu es ! Reviens !

-« Au sujet de l'école, les premières années doivent apprendre –et les autres se rappeler- que le Forêt Interdite ne l'est pas que de nom ! » elle promène son regard à travers la salle en s'attardant sur quelques élèves (dont moi) avant de continuer : «Les articles provenant du magasin des frères Weasley sont interdits, de même que toutes sortes d'autres objets dont la liste complète se trouve dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, et que je demanderai aux préfets d'afficher le plutôt possible dans les salles communes. Il y aura plusieurs bals et fêtes cette année, notamment à Halloween et à Noël et comme nous sommes mercredi et que je n'ai pas la naïveté de croire que vous allez dormir durant les nuits à venir, les cours ne commenceront que la semaine prochaine.

À nouveau, des cris enthousiastes, qu'elle ne laisse pas continuer bien longtemps cette fois-ci.

-« Par ailleurs, nous accueillons comme nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Jones ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, bon appétit ! »

Les applaudissements habituels retentissent pendant qu'Allie prend une couleur verdâtre assez intéressante. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui poser la question, c'est surement son frère, Michael. J'essaye d'imaginer ce que ça serait d'avoir Percy comme prof et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Je la plains de tout mon cœur.

Le festin se passe aussi calmement qu'un festin peut le faire. J'essaye de remonter le moral d'Allie en comparant Percy et Michael. Nous nous couchons de bonne heure. Une fête est prévue demain et, en digne Weasley que je suis, je devrai m'occuper de l'approvisionnement.

Jeudi soir très tard (ou plutôt vendredi matin très tôt) : fête des Gryffondor

Ouah ! C'est vraiment une super fête ! Bon, c'est vrai, j'aurais plus apprécié si Harry était là. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était crevant de ramener toute cette bouffe ! Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est de profiter de l'instant présent… même si je sais que demain j'aurai la gueule de bois, des valises sous les yeux et que je me ferai un sang d'encre…

Je jette un coup d'œil sur la carte du Maraudeur. Mince ! Le professeur Muto (le prof de Métamorphose depuis l'an dernier et actuel directeur des Gryffondor) arrive ! Je lance le signal et on se disperse. En deux minutes, il n'y a plus personne, rien ne laisse à penser qu'on vient de se coucher, quelqu'un a même pensé à jeter un sort au feu pour qu'il ait l'air mourant !

Depuis mon dortoir, j'entends le professeur nous interpeller :

-« Pas la peine de faire semblant, je suis tout juste de la génération avant vous, je vous signale ! Heureusement que les cours de demain sont annulés, j'ose même pas imaginer vos têtes, sinon… »

Là-dessus, il part en rigolant. On a de la chance, en cours, il est sévère mais le reste du temps, il est plutôt sympa !

Autour de moi, mes copines de chambre se couchent, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Faut dire aussi qu'on est toutes crevées ! Avant de me coucher, je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur la Carte.

Et là, je retiens un cri d'effroi ! Ce que je viens de voir ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je vérifie, en tremblant : je ne m'étais pas trompée ! Je me redresse, je veux aller vérifier, mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure. « Harry Potter » est, selon la Carte, en train de se balader dans le parc.

Malheureusement, je me cogne au baldaquin en me levant et le choc plus la fatigue, plus l'alcool, c'est trop pour moi ; je m'écroule sur le lit et je perds rapidement conscience. Je m'endors, et ma nuit sera assez agitée et riche en rêves…

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé, je ne sais malheureusement plus si je vous ai répondu, mais si vous continuez, je promet de vous répondre. A la prochaine. 


End file.
